Fairy Tale 童話
by epicatalyst
Summary: ...No one was going to be skipping in a flower-filled meadow humming some cheerful tune along with butterflies and birds fluttering around in gay merriment anytime soon...
1. Preview

Well, this is the preview. Of this story. Finally.

Dedicated to Janie (paper parasols)

* * *

****

Fairy Tale 童話

"(( PREVIEW ))"

Shiki had no clue why he remembered that out of the blue, what with the uncomfortable position he was in, and the aforementioned sharing _his_ body with his damned "Father."

"Damned? Such vulgar words from my adorable son. I must say, you flatter me." Rido chuckled, amused, but Shiki ignored him coldly. It was already bad enough that he had to see his Father, but now, he had to actually _listen_ to him. If Rima saw him in this state, she'd probably smack him in the head and scold him silently, fire in her eyes. Thankfully however, Rima was not here, and hopefully, he wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon.

"So possessive…You haven't once mentioned any other person since I took over your body, and I can feel your feelings, too, so I know for a fact that you're smitten. When do I get my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law?"

He would have blushed a bit at Rido's words, but the mere thought of his Rima being anywhere near the pureblood…The mere thought absolutely frightened him. "Stay away from Rima!" Shiki growled, his hands clenching into fists.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you don't deny the fact that you're smitten?" The fallen Kuran questioned slyly, a cunning smirk apparent in his voice.

Shiki paused, hesitant. "Rima's…special…to me."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now, more than ever, Shiki wished that happy endings weren't so impossible. The vampire world was in utter chaos, and the war hasn't even begun. Rather than a fairytale, it was like a person's worst nightmare, the ultimate horror movie. Rido was plotting to murder his cousins, the Kurans, take absolute control of the vampire world, make the Council the governing power, annihilate all the pro-Monarchy vampires (which just happened to include all the Night Class _and_ Rima _minus_ Takuma), then unleash horror to all humans.

No one was going to be skipping in a flower-filled meadow humming some cheerful tune along with butterflies and birds fluttering around in gay merriment anytime soon.

* * *

Okay. So that's the preview. Sort of. Ha. I'll shut up now.

~Miki

((.-* vampire knight © matsuri hino *-.))

((.-* fairy tale 童話 © michael wong *-.))


	2. Insanity's Break

The first chapter. Finally. Review!!!

Again, this fic is dedicated to Janie (paper parasols).

* * *

.-*And so the Cat fell in love with Alice, ignoring all the Queen commanded. He should have knwn his ending wouldn't be a happy one. *-.

**Fairy Tale ****童話**

_"If you judge people, you have no time to love them."_

_-Mother Teresa_

The world hated me, this I knew for a fact. Pain clawed at my insides, and a scream escaped my lips, unheard by a single creature in this world. No physical injuries could ever compare to this, ever. In fact, it would be very fair to claim that being a half-pureblood was its own disease and illness entirely in my opinion.

**Insanity's Break**

**Tale I**

She was at the modeling agency for the daily schedule of photo shoots, sporting her usual impassive façade, when she met him. The fact that he was new was quite obvious, along with how spoofy and artificial the smiles he wore were- faux in every meaning of the word. Fake. Ridiculously phony.

What was the point of forcing yourself to smile for no reason at all? She internally scoffed at the boy- not that she didn't notice how attractive he was, hence his being in the modeling agency in the first place- and labeled him off as one of _those_ types, planning to never ever in her whole life get acquainted with the peculiar boy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She found out very soon later that the boy's name was Shiki Senri- not that she cared- he was a half-pureblood vampire like herself- one of the very scarce populace of individuals like herself. Didn't it affect her at all that she was not alone? - and that he was to be her new modeling partner. How absolutely _lovely_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She did not like her name. And having to tell a total stranger, no matter the fact that he was a vampire and a half-pureblood, too, did not make her particularly joyful. In fact, it did quite the opposite.

"Touya Rimacchi," The girl finally uttered unwillingly, as though it pained her greatly to articulate her own name. She was staring at the walls, those _absurd_ neon pink walls. How she absolutely despised that color- even more than her name! It just seemed so absolutely revolting; she was clueless as to why _anyone_ would even like it.

Shiki made a soft sound, not unlike a sigh. "Rimacchi…Jasmines? You do smell like them, you know." There was a warm, thoughtful and somewhat melancholy tone in his voice. Curious, Rima peeked at him from the corner of her eye. A small sorrowful smile decorated his face, a dimmed glint in his eyes- the perfect somber image. But that wasn't what shocked her. No, it was the authenticity of his smile, the absolutely genuine expression on his face- a great contrast from his previous façade- and all for _her_. His eyes, beautiful, clear, stormy silver-blue, bore into her own, and she caught a glimpse of his soul.

No, they were not very different after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A peculiar friendship blossomed between the two instantly after that moment; much more devoted than lovers, yet only bordering camaraderie. They were inseparable, joined by the heart rather than the hip (if that even makes sense), and they began to act only secondary to the other.

It wasn't surprising, actually. They were alike in nearly every manner, especially in the areas where it mattered the most. Yet they were so very _very _different.

Both longed to find their place, their _purpose_ in the world. Both were alone, and had no one. Now they had each other. And, clichéd as it may sound, they felt as though that alone dulled the pain significantly.

No one else could understand the darkness of this world, the cold black stones of people's hearts, nor any of the mental and/or physical pain they felt. No one else felt the Earth and nature, how it moved against them, dragging them closer and closer to insanity. After all, vampires weren't supposed to exist, and purebloods- with not a solitary drop of human blood tainting them- defied all of Nature's laws. All of Nature worked to kill them; the Sun burned them, water had the power to melt them…

Half-purebloods weren't supposed to exist either. They defied Nature's laws, suffering all the purebloods suffered. Unlike the purebloods, however, they also defied the first Vampire laws, which stated that purebloods were to be mated only with purebloods; most disregarded that law in this modern day and age, like an old wife's tale that was told only to scare them. Most half-purebloods didn't suffer through the things Rima and Shiki did, though. For them, however, everyday was basically Hell on Earth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A certain dark chestnut haired boy was draped lazily over a white leather couch. Rima was perched beneath him, her lap occupied by his head. Neither felt the compelling need to fill the silence with conversation like most. No, they just sat there, hushed unvoiced words crooning in their heads.

"My head's hurting," Shiki muttered under his breath, flipping over so that he faced the blonde. Stormy silver-blue orbs met clear azure ones, and Rima raised an eyebrow in question.

"Voices in your head won't shut up either, huh?" she joked, a small smile ghosting on her lips. Her voice was a high, ringing soprano, childish in every way. In any case, they were only ten years old in human years anyway.

An amused glimmer shone in his eyes. "Mine's named Chance."

"Why?" she questioned, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"He told me to name him that." He said it as though he was stating the obvious.

Rima nodded nonchalantly. "Ah…Mine's name's Codabelle. I was playing on the piano and toying with the concept behind _Del Signo al Coda_s when I thought of it."

Shiki chuckled silently. "She seems like the overly pester-y type that talks in riddles."

Rima sweat dropped slightly, her face skeptical. "That's _exactly_ what she is."

"I thought so. What's she telling you now?"

"You're a creepy mind-reader and our parents are planning something behind our backs." Her voice sounded gauche, and she winced. "She has _got_ to stop yelling. What about Chance? What's he saying?"

Shiki rolled his eyes. "Chance says he'd love to meet Codabelle sometime."

"How exactly are they going to do that?" Rima seemed bamboozled by the idea; but then again, who wouldn't be? Voices in your head usually indicated some type of mental illness, delusions, or even insanity.

"That's the point- they never will."

Rima gave him a look and said nothing more. Their light-hearted banter could work up into something very confusing so, _so_ easily.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A tall figure observed the scene below him with disdain from the mansion's third floor. Those two half-breeds couldn't, wouldn't and _shouldn't_ be allowed near each other's presence. They would ruin the Council's plans if they weren't separated soon.

"Ah, there you are!" Shiki Reiko exclaimed, relief showing clearly in her actress face. She made her way towards him quickly, a document clutched in one hand. "This is-" she began, but fell silent when her gaze followed his.

Reiko started for a more private room where they would be able to talk, and the blonde man followed her- after all, it was _her_ mansion. She closed the door gently with a soft click, before whirling around to face him, fury in her stormy silver-blue eyes- perfectly identical to her son's.

"No," she hissed, "You can't touch them. Not a single hair. If you or any other person from that thrice accursed, Goddamned Council of yours dares to, I will personally start the war myself and join the Monarchy."

"I have absolutely no clue what you're rambling on about." He denied, meeting her intense gaze evenly with a coolness that irritated the woman.

She snorted in response. "I very well think you do!" Honestly, actually _pretending_ to be oblivious- what was he trying to accomplish?

The man crossed his arms, an air of superiority surrounding him, but it left Reiko unimpressed and unaffected- in fact, it just irked her even more. "And why would you even _think_ of doing that, Reiko? It wouldn't be pleasant for you at all, now, would it?"

"It would be more pleasant than having to be kept under the Council's watch and serving them as their puppet! I'm warning you, Asato, I won't hesitate about doing it!" threatened Reiko, pointing an accusing finger at him and glaring.

Ichijou Asato didn't answer, and she narrowed her eyes at him in contempt. "You've already ruined _my_ life, sweet-talking your way to my parents to allow you to offer me to that bastard Kuran against my will- you won't ruin my son's or Rima's!" The memories of that fateful night she had been told of her engagement, mere hours before the "ceremony" itself, was horrifying. As the great actress she was, she had painted this in her head as nothing more than another role, another act for a movie she had been assigned. She had fooled and lied to herself repeatedly until she herself nearly believed that she was in love with Rido. And still, the façade wore off, and her revulsion for the man grew.

The Council had complete control of her life back then, and it had been worse than Hell, having to obey all they ordered without a single complaint like a puppet- and that was _exactly_ what they viewed her as: an easily replaceable toy- or be killed, leaving Senri to fend for himself. Reiko shuddered at the mere thought. No matter what, she would do everything in her power to give Senri the happiness they had derived- no, _stolen_, from her.

Asato shot her a menacing look before departing from her mansion rudely.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She threatened to join the Monarchy if I touched her- err, _your_ son or the Touya clan's daughter." Asato reported. The bloodcurdling chill in the coffin room sent shivers up his spine, and the odor of Death itself, bloody, damp, and moldy, filled the stone basement itself. Kuran Rido stared at him amusedly with his mismatched eyes. Bloody red (how it reminded him of those battlegrounds filled with lifeless corpses and bloodshed) and lapis lazuli blue.

Rido had switched bodies once more, since the other one had expired, and this time, a family had willingly offered their youngest son- a mere child, no more than four years old in human years at the most. The pureblood's eyes seemed out of place in the innocence of the small boy's face. A chuckle erupted from the pureblood's throat, reverberating creepily in the room.

"A small change of plans, eh? Either way, I won't touch dear Senri or the girl- Heaven's no! - but I _do_ have to use them to _my_ advantage, don't I?" A wry smile grazed the lips of the little boy's body, cruel and portentous.

Asato pitied the poor little vampire boy.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too horrible. Geez. Well, I finally recovered from my writer's block (Thank Alice in Wonderland for that. I forgot what the original version is called. (-_-)") Yeah. My original summary is up there somewhere. The one with the Cat falling in love with Alice. Try figuring that one out. The Queen plays a veery significant role in this. XD

Sorry Janie (paper parasols)!!! I couldn't wait for you to beta it! Plus, it didn't seem right, since this is dedicated to _you_. Get my logic?

Reviews are dearly appreciated.

~Miki

((.-* vampire knight © matsuri hino *-.))

* * *


End file.
